Samus Couldn't Understand
by Yin of Yang
Summary: How could Mario be more popular than her?


**Hi! So, as most of you can tell, this is a oneshot! Lol**

**Okay, so I came up with the idea of this story while having a chat session with my brother about random things. I though, "Hey! What if I had Samus despise Mario just cause he's more popular that she is?!" And thus this story was born! **

**And for those who were hoping, this is NOT a SamusxMario story. In fact, Mario isn't really in the story. So on that note, let it begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or part or Super Smash Bros. or Super Mario Bros. Enjoy! **

* * *

Samus couldn't understand.

She couldn't understand how Mario, a part time _plumber_, could have the most popular Nintendo games and be its mascot.

Look at her games! There was adventure! First person shooting action! Aliens, spaceships, new worlds, suspense, adrenaline pumping stages! And yet, his games were always more popular.

What was so good about his games anyway? Going through pipes and defeating plants that stuck up from the ground didn't seem fun to her.

She could see Link being Nintendo's mascot. _He _had adventure in his games. She played his most recent game, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It was an amazing game. Truly worthy of praise and recognition. But Mario's game? What was it… Super Mario Galaxy?

When she walked into the game room the other day, Lucas and Ness had been playing that game. She almost laughed at how stupid the game looked. Collecting a whole bunch of those colorful lumpy rocks was _amusing?_ Please.

It was Samus's secret that she didn't enjoy Mario's stardom. How could his games succeed where hers couldn't?

~*~

Princess Peach found out.

She discovered that Samus didn't enjoy their games at all.

"How could you _not_ like them?!" she had shouted in rage. "I bet you haven't even played one have you?!!?"

Samus never had.

The moment Samus let that little fact slip, she immediately skipped (yes skipped) down the hall. She returned about five minutes later with a box in her hand.

"I think the best way to fall in love with a game is to start with a classic," Peach smiled as she handed the box to Samus. Samus took the box from Peach and stared at it through her visor.

Super Mario Bros.

She immediately opened her mouth to protest against this idea Peach had about playing one of _Mario's _games, but Peach simply pushed Samus to the game room.

"Play the game! I swear, once you get the hang of it, you'll love it!" Peach promised as she gave one final push for Samus to completely enter the game room. Peach waved and skipped away.

Samus sighed and turned toward the game lounge. The room was completely empty.

Samus's eyes widened at the absence of the usual room occupants. She shook off her surprise and continued down the room.

The game room consisted of all the game consoles Nintendo had ever released, in order in which they had been released. Each system had a television on its right and a shelf of the systems least popular games and its most "underrated" games (as chosen by Master Hand). It was decided in the earliest Super Smash tournament that if you wanted to play a popular game, you'd have to bring it yourself, for "there are games that do not get enough recognition in the gaming world. Let's give them a try." Captain Falcon had said that with so much nobility everyone had no choice but to carry out that request.

Samus smirked lightly to herself as she stopped in front of the NES system. She gave a nostalgic smile at the smaller console and slid the game in. She then took a step back and powered out of her Power Suit. It was easier to play in her Zero Suit than it was in her armor. There was the smallest trace of static through her visor whenever she played video games and even though she could play without it, it was a lot better to play without it.

She flicked on the NES and sat with the most nostalgic smile as she watched the game load. The title screen popped on and Samus's smile just got warmer with memories. She couldn't help but remember all the good times playing a 8-bit game. Sure all the newer games screamed beauty with their newer graphics, but the classic 8-bit graphics still held a certain charm to her.

Her smile disappeared as the screen went black. She briefly glanced at the words that flashed on the screen and her concentration heightened as the familiar green and red character appeared on the screen followed by music.

She groaned when she recognized the melody.

Who didn't know the Ground Theme of Super Mario Bros.?

It was easily the most recognizable tune all over the world. She even heard a couple of the Smashers humming the song as they walked the halls. You never heard anybody humming the Norfair Theme from Metroid now did you?

She groaned in frustration, half from the lack of popularity of her music, and the other half because of the game.

Those stupid cliffs! Why was it so hard to jump them?! And it didn't help with those accursed winged turtle thing flying in her way! How the hell did people actually get through the first world?!

"AAAAARRRRRGGHH!!!!" Samus yelled as she finally got onto the platform only to be hit by a Goomba that took her final life.

Now she had to work her way through the first two stages of World 1 _again!!_

She muttered a couple of curses as the Mario reappeared on the screen, ready to go again.

Unfortunately, Samus's momentum had been lost with her previous loss. A loud curse resonated through the whole mansion as she maneuvered Mario straight into a Piranha Plant that had been coming out of a large green pipe. Other Smashers sweat dropped as another loud curse filled the manor.

Samus's screams of frustration started to bring people into the game room. But it was the braver of the Smashers who ventured into the room, all knowing who was in the room and feared the renowned bounty hunter's temper.

So, naturally, it was Link who first went to discover what Samus could be doing that would cause her to be so mad. He peeked inside the room from the doorway, cautious of any flying objects that could possibly give him a sense of déjà vu of when he had been on the wrong side of her temper.

He let a small breath of relief when he saw no hurdling objects and quietly (well, as quietly as he could, for Link wasn't the lightest stepper) stepped into the NES area. He took a good look at Samus's face. Her face was contorted in anger and concentration as she stared at the screen hopping on the Goombas that inhabited the underground. Wait…Goombas? Link looked at the screen and indeed saw the blue colored creatures known as Goombas. He immediately recognized the game she was trying so hard on.

"Super Mario Bros., huh?"

Samus jumped slightly at hearing his voice and lost her concentration. She jumped of the platform much too early and fell down a small gap in between the ledge and the moving platforms. She watched in utter horror as "Game Over" appeared on the screen and then asked her if she wanted to continue.

"Oooh…that was a little bit of bad luck wasn't it?"

Samus could hear the amusement in Link's voice. She slowly turned to the elfin man, her blonde bangs covering her eyes.

Link looked down at the bounty hunter and twitched. Was just him or was there a dark aura around Samus…?

"Link?"

Link gulped. "Y-yes Samus?"

"You have _three fucking seconds _to leave this room before this game will be stuffed up your-"

Samus didn't even need to finish her threat for Link to quickly leave the room.

~*~

Samus's luck never changed. She remained on World 1 and never got any farther than halfway through stage three. Every time she failed, she let out a loud curse. It was a repeating cycle.

And to add on to her misery, people were now starting to enter the game room. They never stayed long, but it was quite embarrassing for Samus to lose while a Smasher is in the room and to let out a loud curse immediately after the fail.

(Her most embarrassing one had been a visit from Marth. He just waltzed in just as she got to the third stage. She didn't pay him any attention as he walked to the Nintendo 64 section and fingered through the games, trying to pick one.

She just made past the Winged Koopa but, yet again, fell victim to the Goomba waiting for her. As she cursed and kicked at the game in frustration, she caught a glimpse of Marth walking away, with a very amused smirk. Just before he exited the room, he turned his head to look at her and said, "Samus? It's just game." She had never felt so much hate for the blue haired prince as she did then.)

Finally, her luck changed.

She actually got past the airborne Koopa and the Goomba. Her heart pounded against her chest as she jumped across the floating platforms, past a red shell Koopa, over a Winged Koopa and a normal one. She hopped on to the top square of a staircase like wall, and jumped onto the top of the flag. Not only did she earn five thousand points, but she earned a victory of the past three stages.

She started to get the hang of it.

She entered into World 1 Stage 4, a fiery underground stage. The music in the background played high notes rapidly. She felt herself get nervous as she jumped over a pit of lava. Her heart rate picked as she moved Mario over chains of fireballs. She smirked determinedly she jumped over flying fire. She grinned wildly as she jumped into the next room.

She was now face to face with Mario's greatest arch enemy, Bowser, the King of Koopas.

'It's the boss!! The princess must be in the next room!' she thought excitedly.

He eyes drifted across the enclosed room and spotted a switch-like item. There wasn't anyway she could defeat the Koopa King with her skills.

'Then a mad dash for the switch it is…!" a wide smirk spread across her face as she determinedly rush at the large Koopa. Bowser tried to meet her halfway but Samus moved Mario onto the single platform above Bowser's head. She laughed out loud as she watched Bowser pace back and forth under the platform. She then concentrated on the screen at started to time her jump.

This was the make it or break it point. Either she gets hit and loses her life, or she finally finishes this game!! Her heart jammed against her chest, rather painfully.

'What was that…?' she looked at her chest.

'Do I not want it to end…?' she looked back up at the screen, with a confused expression.

How could she possibly like this game? She had fell, lost her size cheaply, missed so many of the powers and coins, all because Mario couldn't jump under the block correctly.

But…

Despite all the failures and losses, there was quite a bit of fun. The thrill of wondering what's in store for you in the next stage, seeing the different power ups, getting surprised by blocks full of wonderful coins… She smiled warmly.

Maybe Mario's games weren't overrated.

She snapped back into the game's reality. Her eyes narrowed as Bowser walked towards the switch. He turned around and walked to the far side of the platform she was on.

'NOW!!!'

She jumped onto the ground as Bowser turned around again and made his way to her.

"Too late, Bowser!!" she laughed as she jumped onto the ledge with the switch and touched it. Samus stuck a hand up in victory. She did it!! She rescued the princess!! Now all that was left was to go- Eh?

She watched as Mario trotted up to a human looking mushroom. She looked at it curiously. "What the hell is that?!" she snapped. And where the hell is Princess Peach?!?!

The mushroom creature (she later found out that they were called Toads and were servants of the Princess herself) seemed to smiled at her as Mario stopped in front of the Toad.

"Thank you Mario!"

Samus smiled. So that's what this was! This thing was the key to getting to the princess!! Her smiled widen as the music in the background confirmed her thoughts. So this thing was going to take her to the princess? That made her work so much easier!!

"But our Princess is in another castle!"

Samus stared at the screen, her bright smile still planted on her face. Mario walked out of the room with the Toad.

"Our Princess is in another castle!"

The screen flashed black and showed "World 2-1" on top of the number of lives she had.

"Princess is in another castle!"

Mario appeared on the screen again standing outside the castle looking out into the new world.

"Is in another castle!"

Samus's smiled dropped. Her eyes widen as the Toad's words echoed through her head.

"In another castle!"

Her right eye twitched. All of that falling, losing her lives cheaply, missing so many powers and coins because Mario couldn't jump right all for the Princess who's in-

"Another castle!"

Samus's screamed curse was so loud it shook the whole mansion and all of it's inhabitants.

Samus couldn't understand why Mario was so much more popular than her.

Samus couldn't understand.

* * *

**It wasn't so bad right? It was my attempt at something funny, but I'm not one to make something comedic.^^' Well if you enjoyed it, tell me in a lovely review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
